fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rita
Rita is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! She is the female worker at Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Burgeria Chef Loves: Garlic Hates: Subtitles Rita moved to Burgerburgh shortly after winning a job at Papa’s Burgeria. Rita works tirelessly all day behind the counter with her co-worker and friend, Marty. With her trusty Flipper 5000, Rita can craft the most delicious burgers around town. On her few days off, Rita loves watching the latest blockbuster movie at the Sugarplex Theater. Appearance Rita has medium dark skin with dark brunette hair and green eyeshadow. She wears a two-tone green-striped shirt with a sky blue collar and sleeves, a light blue skirt with white belt, and white shoes with green laces. Clean-Up Her shirt and hair are slightly altered. Styles Style B Rita's Style B in Papa's Pancakeria HD is her updated Burgeria uniform. She wears a white shirt with pale, dark red trims and bottom half, black belt, and pants. She also wears white shoes with silver soles and black laces. Style B/H Rita dons a red and golden yellow striped shirt with black collar and sleeves, a black skirt, and a pair of 3D glasses. She also wears this outfit during Sugarplex Film Fest. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Strawberry Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *2 Cherries, Banana Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Toast *Raspberries *Blueberry Toast *Powdered Sugar *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Bacon *Fried Egg *Lettuce *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *3 Spicy Garlic Wings *3 Buffalo Wings *3 BBQ Boneless Wings *2 Blue Cheese Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Diet Fizzo **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Gingerbread Man, Cherry, Gingerbread Man *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Gingerbread Man, Cherry, Gingerbread Man Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Nuts *2 Cherries, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Spaghetti *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Gondola 500) *Regular Spaghetti *Hurry Curry *Parmesan Cheese *Garlic Rush *6 Mushrooms *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapples *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Smooth Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Syrup *3 Bananas *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular French Cruller Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Round Donut **Strawberry Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) *Regular Tree Donut **Festive Swirl Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle *Regular Tree Donut with Blueberry Custard **Festive Swirl Icing **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Tree Donut **Festive Swirl Icing **Candy Cane Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Mushrooms (bottom) *4 Tomatoes (top) *6 Chicken (top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Flatbread with Havarti Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Buffalo Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Cheese **Bacobites Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Beetbread with Havarti Cheese *Grilled Chicken *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Strawberry Vinaigrette *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Cheese **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry Holiday (Christmas) *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Santa Cookie Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gingerbread Man, Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes **Gingerbread Man, Cherry Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner A *Root Beer Float Cake *Cupcake 1: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Raisin Duds **Red Licorice, Cherry, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Popcorns Papa's Bakeria *Gingersnap Crust *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Vented Crust *Cherry Syrup (All Over) *Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Holiday (Christmas) *Gingersnap Crust *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Pineapple Filling *Vented Crust *Candy Cane Drizzle (All Over) *8 Frosted Wreaths (Outer Ring) *8 Cherries (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Chicken *Chimichurri *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Pine Nuts *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Nori with White Rice *Not Flipped **Yellowtail **Shiitake Mushrooms **Snow Peas *Furikake *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Cherry Bubbles Holiday (Christmas) *Elf Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Tai **Shiitake Mushrooms **Spruce Tips *Merry Masago *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Peppermint Tea with Cherry Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Nacho Cheese *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Christmas) *Yule Spice Sizzler with Chicken *Chimichurri *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Pancakeria HD *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Raisin Duds *4 Sweetish Fish *Drink: **Small Milk with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan *6 Chickens (Top) *6 Mushrooms (Bottom) *4 Tomatoes (Top) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 26 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 38 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 22 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 57 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 62 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 5 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 48 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 5 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 16 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Italian Sausage. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Santa Cookie Drizzle. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, she is unlocked with the Small Cup. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Dreamsicle Topping. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Festive Swirl Icing. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Frosted Wreaths. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, she is unlocked with Nacho Cheese. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Sugarplex Film Fest and Sweetish Fish. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Earn all three stickers get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Maggie in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie/Papa Louie 2 Rita is a rescuable and playable character in the platformer games. In Papa Louie, she is rescued in Floor 3, Stage 3-1: Aqueducts? Sauce-queducts? along with Mitch. In Papa Louie 2, she and Marty are the default characters to play. They both use a spatula as their weapon and have no special skills. Trivia *Rita is the only customer to wear all of her outfits from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! in the restaurant time-management games. *She and Olga are currently the only customers with beauty marks. *When a player plays as Papa Louie in Papa's Burgeria, Rita isn't a customer, only her coworker Marty. **And if a player plays as Marty, Rita doesn't appear as a customer (and vice versa). *She is the first customer to have a triple order (three meat orders) in Papa's Wingeria/HD. **Her orders are also hard to get perfect scores on because she orders 9 wings. *She makes a cameo in the intro of Papa's Taco Mia!, and can be seen in line for the Taco Eating Contest along with Roy and Marty (all previous workers). *A large Diet Fizzo and a large Buttered Popcorn appear on her Flipdeck. She orders this in Papa's Hot Doggeria, however, she actually orders a small Buttered Popcorn and a medium Diet Fizzo. *Her Flipdeck photo is used for the "Concession Stand" badge icon. *Due to her representing Sugarplex Film Fest in Papa's Pancakeria HD, her Burgeria uniform becomes her Style B outfit. **However, it's her Style B since Papa's Pancakeria HD **She is also the first customer to have a different Style B without getting her regular outfit (Style A) changed. Order Tickets Rita Mushroom.png|Rita's Pizzeria order Rita's Taco Mia order.png|Rita's Taco Mia order Rita Freezeria.png|Rita's Freezeria order Rita's Pancakeria Order.png|Rita's Pancakeria order Marty and Rita Burgeria HD.png|Rita's Burgeria HD order wingeria rita.png|Rita's Wingeria order Rita Hot.png|Rita's Hot Doggeria order Rita BTG.png|Rita's Burgeria To Go! order Rita Gingerbread.png|Rita's Cupcakeria order during Christmas Rita Cloud.png|Rita's Cupcakeria regular order Rita FHD.png|Rita's Freezeria HD order Rita Gondola.png|Rita's Pastaria order during Gondola 500 Rita go.png|Rita's Pastaria regular order rita's freezeria to go order.jpg|Rita's Freezeria To Go! order Rita Xmas.png|Rita's Donuteria order during Christmas Rita Regular.png|Rita's Donuteria regular order Rita WHD.png|Rita's Wingeria HD order Rita PTG.png|Rita's Pizzeria To Go! order Rita's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day.png|Rita's Cheeseria order during Valentine's Day Rita's Cheeseria Regular.png|Rita's Cheeseria regular order Rita Xmas 2.png|Rita's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Christmas ritacupcakeriatogo.png|Rita's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Rita Sugar.png|Rita's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Rita CHD.png|Rita's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 8.21.45 AM.png|Rita's Bakeria order during Christmas Screen Shot 2016-04-05 at 1.29.11 PM.png|Rita's Bakeria regular order ritatmhc.png|Rita's Taco Mia HD order during Christmas Ritatmh.png|Rita's Taco Mia HD regular order Ritasushih.PNG|Rita's Sushiria order during Christmas ritasushi.PNG|Rita's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Rita (Holiday).png|Rita's Taco Mia To Go! order during Christmas Pancakeria HD Rita (Holiday).png|Rita's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Rita (Regular).png|Rita's Pancakeria HD regular order Rita Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Rita's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery RitaBCUA.png|Rita's look in Cupcakeria Ritaold.PNG Ritaold.png|Rita in Pizzeria Rita Bur.png 搜狗截图16年08月06日1312 1.png|Rita, along with Marty on Burgeria HD preview video Rita on papa's burgeria to go.png Rita (Taco Mia).png Rita new look.PNG Rita 3D glasses.png 5 (Rita).jpg|Rita's thumbs-up pic Exited rita.jpg Burgeria mochibanner-e1304397293131.jpg|Rita to the far left Burgeria banner.jpg Confused.png Frame03.jpg|Rita in "Off To Work" story Rita Outfits.png|Rita in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers standing in line for the contest. PR.png|Perfect in Wingeria Burgeria to go.png|Rita in Burgeria To Go! icon Marty and Rita.png|Rita and her coworker Marty Poor Rita.png|"..." FreezeriaHDRita.jpg Burgeria banner1.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Rita.png|Perfect in Pancakeria Happy Rita Pastaria.jpg|Yummy Italian pasta! Perfect Pasta for Rita.png Perfect Pasta for Rita 2.png A Pastaria 3.PNG|"What's taking so long?" zzzzzzzzzzzzzz.PNG Much people.jpg Perfect donuts for Rita.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-26-35-864.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png|Rita plays Steak And Jake Rita unlocked in Papa's Donuteria.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png Rita pizzaperfect.png Angry Rita.png Rita Pancakeria Perfect.png|Rita has some perfect breakfast! Rita Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png RitaGlitch.jpg|A glitch in Cheeseria where Rita appears twice! ritas rita.png Rita Cheeseria Perfect.png|Rita and Nick are happy with perfect cheese sandwich! Rita 3D.png|Rita like her cupcakes! Rita perfect.png|Rita is happy with her perfect Starlight Jubilee donuts! R4.jpg PapaWikipedia.png|Rita with a fan glove in Hot Doggeria rita's horrible day.PNG|Rita had a horrible day... Let's make Rita feel better! RITA HAPPY.PNG|Rita is very happy! =) RitaDiffOrderGoodScore.jpg|Rita gives a good score, even though she got a taco that was different from her order Screenshot (37r).png|Rita has her perfect Christmas pie! bandicam 2016-08-16 17-02-41-986.jpg|Rita loves the Classic Club! Perfect Sandwich - Rita.png|Perfect sandwich and fries for Rita! Rita perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Rita Perfect Taco - Rita (HD).png|Perfect taco at first visit... with a Special Recipe! RitaBPPHD.png|Rita's Style B in Pancakeria HD Rita521.png Perfect! in Pancakeria HD.png|Rita's ready to kickstart Sugarplex Film Fest with a perfect breakfast! The "Perfect!" Sticker is also earned! IMG_0923.JPG IMG_0945.JPG|Rita Honey July4th 2017.jpg IMG 1046.JPG|The Burgeria workers in Taco Mia To Go! Rita Applauds.png|Rita is fine with her Sushi IMG_1121.JPG|Burgeria chef in Pancakeria HD IMG_0677.JPG 1503402238020.jpg Fan Art Rita.jpg|By Forumer Flipline Prudence Shy Skinny Characters.jpg Rita - Chibi.jpg|Rita Chibi Rita (EPIC FAILED).png|Rita drawing by forum user Blaze The Cat (EPIC FAILED) chibi rita uniform.jpg|Chibi Rita (Burgeria uniform) Martybyaronora.jpg|By aronora es:Rita no:Rita Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters